<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Better. by scarlettholly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190243">Better.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettholly/pseuds/scarlettholly'>scarlettholly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! Sunshine!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(kinda), Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, Suicidal Thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:33:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettholly/pseuds/scarlettholly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dia is sick. Yohane helps her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurosawa Dia/Tsushima Yohane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Better.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dia took in a deep breath, trying to steady herself. It wasn’t really working. She was beyond tired and barely able to keep herself together as of late. Life had gotten a hell of a lot harder because fate had a way of being relentlessly cruel. Dia, pragmatic as always, looked for something on her phone to calm her nerves and settle her restless mind.</p><p>What she found was a familiar name in her contacts. She debated it for a good few seconds. Calling would be overbearing, showing weakness and unfair. Sadly, she was too tired to stop herself from clinging to the idea of comfort and dialed anyway. </p><p>Yohane’s voice, unsure and confused (probably because of how late it was) answered. “Uhh, hey Dia-san? Something up?” </p><p>“I think something might be…” Dia mumbled, too stressed to think about how stupid she was being. Kurosawa’s aren’t allowed to fail but she wasn’t all that good at being someone her family could be proud of. This phone call was another painful reminder that she was forever weak. </p><p>“Wait…” Yohane’s voice took on an sharp edge. “What?”</p><p>“Can I come see you?”</p><p>Seconds ticked by and Dia swore she could hear her heart pounding in her chest.</p><p>“Sure?” Yohane cautiously answered, easing some nerves. “Hey wanna meet up at the river by the old school?”</p><p>“Why there?” </p><p>“I don’t know.” She could picture her casual noncommittal shrug. “Seems fun, figured you’d want to be alone and places by water are nice when you’re sad, you know what I mean?”</p><p>Dia hummed. “I guess I do.”</p><p>“See you soon?”</p><p>“See you soon,” Dia echoed as she hesitated before finally hanging up. </p><p>She crept down the stairs, finding her shoes and trusty red coat. She didn’t take a scarf even though she knew she’d regret that choice. The door opened with a creak and she left the house.</p><p>It was late as Dia walked down empty streets, luckily the lamplight lit up the way so she could get to this river. She shivered and cursed herself about spurning the aforementioned scarf.</p><p>When she finally reached this river which was more like a little stream than anything else, she sighed and walked along the bank. Yohane would be nearer the school building. It was depressing to think about that place now, all closed down and rotting away. An unpleasant reminder of just how much things had changed for the worst.</p><p>Sure enough, after a bit of walking, there was a figure in the distance who called out.</p><p>Yohane had a smile on her face as she took Dia’s hand and led her to the edge of a high grassy bit of land alongside the river. They sat down, dangling their legs over, seeing how they weren't far from the water. Dia wondered just how cold it was.</p><p>Yohane started the conversation. “So… my little demon, what has afflicted you so gravely that you called upon a dark deity?”</p><p>“At least you never change.” Dia hummed to herself with a smile. She leaned on Yohane’s shoulder, not realizing just how much she needed something small like this to feel calm. “I think I’m just tired.”</p><p>“Of everything?” Yohane asked and Dia nodded. Things fell silent before she spoke again. “And your uhh…” She trailed off.</p><p>“My incapable state?”</p><p>She could sense the way Yohane cringed. “Ruby told me you got sick… And that you weren't getting better…”</p><p>Without a word, Dia just listened to the sound of the river flowing. She’d tried to find solution after solution but the weight that none of them would work slowly drained her morale. Now she was hopeless and desperate, leaning on Yohane both figuratively and literally.</p><p>Yohane pulled her into a hug, holding her close. The sensation made Dia melt a little as she left such kindness sooth her.</p><p>“You got… Help for it right? Ruby mentioned doctors.”</p><p>“Lots of them,” Dia replied bitterly as she clung to Yohane. “I’m tired.”</p><p>“You got meds, right? Don’t they help?”</p><p>A silence filled the air as misery lingered over her. “They do. They keep me from dying but sometimes I don’t want to take them- I do. I do take them, don't worry. But… sometimes.” Dia clung onto her a little more. “I think I want to die?”</p><p>“This won’t kill you in the way you want.” Yohane shook her head before pulling Dia closer. “It seems like it would be an awful sickly death as your body destroys itself trying to survive. Flesh ripping apart flesh as darkness consumes.”</p><p>“Then what if I just stopped being a coward and just killed myself. Here and now.” She pictured her body in the river and then the grief on her sister’s face. It made her feel terribly guilty.</p><p>A sigh filled the air as Yohane’s grip slackened a little. “You don’t really desire that, do you? You fell from grace and it hurts, doesn't it? You feel like Heaven’s bliss is long gone.” </p><p>“Well… I don’t know... I know I was never an angel, but it was better than this,” Dia mumbled.</p><p>Yohane’s eyes burned intently. “God’s lying tyrant and there never was an Eden.”</p><p>“You’re so depressing,” Dia said before burying her head into the crook of Yohane’s neck. It was nice.</p><p>“Whatever.” Yohane started to gently rub Dia’s back as her other hand ran through silky black hair. Her actions were full of an affection that felt strange for the both of them. In a gentle voice, Yohane spoke again. “Come stay with me Dia. I’ll help you. I’ll help you get better.”</p><p>“I’m never getting better.” </p><p>“I know.” Yohane hugged her tighter. “But it can be easier than this. I know you Dia, you’ll get back to thriving and being better than literally anyone… So let me help you?”</p><p>Dia knew if she’d already gone this far she might as well. She was weak and a terrible Kurosawa but at least Yohane cared about her. Dia wanted things to be easier… Nodding her head, she waited.</p><p>Yohane held on with relief in her voice. “I promise it’ll be alright.”</p><p>Dia half believed her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>